


Out of Bounds

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable.Chanyeol knows he is not supposed to like baekhyun.He knows he is not supposed to even look at baekhyun.Because Byun baekhyun is out of bounds.Then why does chanyeol finds himself staring at baekhyun, finding it unable to look away?





	Out of Bounds

Out of bounds.

 

Chanyeol hates sweating.

Well it’s not the whole idea about sweating that he hates, it’s the fact that at this very moment, he can’t do anything about it. He can’t just throw his clothes around his bedroom like he does at home and storm his way into the bathroom singing 2NE1 under his breath which later turns into a full on solo jamming session. He can’t just take his sweet time to stand below the shower, feeling the cold [or hot, depends on his mood] droplets of water seeping down his skin, finally shooing the sweat and exhaustion away. He can’t just hum under his breath as he wraps the towel to his waist.

No he can’t do all of those things that he wants to do so badly right now.

Why, because fucking kris wu is taking his long ass shower and chanyeol would be lying if he isn’t tempted to just barge in there and maybe kill kris and make this world a better place.

“Kris!! Come on hurry the fuck up!!” He bellows from his seat on the bench in the locker room which is getting deserted by the minute now.

“Hold the fuck up dude!” Kris bites back and chanyeol just rolls his eyes.

He hears footsteps and loud munching noises from outside and soon enough, he sees jongin's black mop of hair along with sehun's blond one peeking through the door.

“Are you guys done yet?”Sehun asks, a bit bored as he munches on the chips in his hands.

“Yeah it’s getting late.”Jongin adds, looking like he’ll fall asleep right then and there. He even looks at his watch to emphasize his point.

“Don’t you think I know that?”Chanyeol sighs, exasperated. “But our fucking captain here does not know the concept of TIME!” He says the last word loudly and as if on a signal, with a slam of the bathroom door, kris comes out with his icy blond hair all disheveled and loose track pants.

“All yours.” He smirks sarcastically and gestures towards the bathroom but the feeling of taking a relaxed shower is long gone as chanyeol just sighs again and takes a deodorant out of his gym bag.

“Nah forget it.” He says, getting up and walking towards jongin and sehun in the doorway. “I’ll just take a shower at home.”

They walk along the now deserted hallways of the school, talking loudly cause they know no one will object at this hour. The school ended an hour ago and kris had been a pain in the ass for taking an extra training session for the basketball team.

Soon chanyeol just tunes the other three out as he rummages through his backpack, looking for his headphones. He is so engrossed in such a stupid task that he does not acknowledge them turning around a corner and a small body crashing with his own, sending them both tumbling down.

For a second chanyeol can’t see anything cause his vision is blocked out by a mop of soft black hair that smells like lavender. Soft as in the kind where chanyeol is tempted to ask what kind of shampoo does this person use. He doesn’t get to ask though, cause the next thing he knows there are wide brown eyes meeting his own, sucking the life out of him as he just stares into them, dumbfounded.

“What the fuck byun!” He hears kris roar somewhere behind him and abruptly a light bulb goes off in chanyeol’s head with a ding! As he stares at the boy beneath him once again.

It’s him.

Byun baekhyun.

Chanyeol feels like this is the first time he is actually seeing baekhyun this close. The latter is always in the library or the classrooms, being a smart kid and all. His gaze reeks over baekhyun as he takes in the soft black hair falling against his forehead attractively, then the hypnotizing brown eyes, then the cute button nose, down to the most beautiful pouty little red lips that chanyeol has ever seen which are parting to say something but don’t get the chance to as chanyeol feels himself being yanked off from behind in a standing position, with baekhyun still on the floor.

He feels jongin’s arm around him loosen and chanyeol finally learns that they are not alone. Of course they aren’t. because if baekhyun is here, then surely-

“I could ask you the same thing wu!” Kim joonmyeon’s voice reeks through the hallway and chanyeol, for the first time, shifts his eyes from baekhyun to Kim joonmyeon, the student council president, who looks furious. He looks to his left and sees kris with a murderous expression and he knows they are all fucked.

 

No one knows how it started.

No one knows how it happened. But everyone in the entire school knows that when kris and joonmyeon are head to head, you back the fuck off. Everyone knows that kris hates joonmyeon’s guts and joonmyeon hates kris’. Everyone knows that kris hates joonmyeon with all his being and joonmyeon hates kris with all his might. But no one knows how and why.

Not even chanyeol.

It’s not like he hasn’t asked. He has, and every single time he gets the same answer.

It’s complicated.

So he doesn’t bother anymore.

He decides to interfere when he feels kris take a step towards joonmyeon, both of them scowling.

“It was my fault.” He says calmly because he knows there is no point in screaming. From the corner of his eyes he sees a now standing baekhyun stiffen but chanyeol focuses his gaze on joonmyeon who is still eyeing kris murderously.

“Chanyeol-" kris tries to interfere but chanyeol stops him.

“It was kris.” He says with finality.

Then he slowly turns towards baekhyun who is fiddling with the straps of his backpack, looking down at the floor.

“I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”Chanyeol says seriously, trying his best not to stare at the pink tongue that darts out of baekhyun’s mouth as he wets his lips and looks up. He hears kris scoff from behind him but ignores him.

“It’s okay. No harm done.” Baekhyun almost whispers and chanyeol gives a curt nod in return, stubbornly ignoring his speeding heartbeat.

“What no harm done baek? He almost pushed you!” Now it’s joonmyeon’s turn to scoff but baekhyun just puts a hand on his shoulders that says let it go.

“Fuck this, I don’t have all day!” Kris says in an irritated mode and starts to walk off and chanyeol heaves a relieved sigh that maybe for the first time, kris is letting it go. He can still feel baekhyun’s eyes on him as he walks off. Apparantly kris is a step further though as he pushes joonmyeon down to the floor harshly, a thud erupts in the hallway as joonmyeon crashes to the floor. Chanyeol turns around along with sehun and jongin, all of them watching in shock as kris stands over joonmyeon, looking down at him with a smirk.

“Eye for an eye am I right Mr. President?” He smirks wickedly and chanyeol has a sinking feeling in his stomach as kris walks past him, jongin and sehun in tow.  
Chanyeol just stays there frozen looking at a concerned baekhyun now crouching beside joonmyeon along with their other friend, kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol!” He startles at kris’ voice. And the three of them look at him from the ground, unblinking and unimpressed.

Chanyeol has half a mind to apologize as he locks eyes with baekhyun but his body betrays him and he turns on his heel and walks off, not bothering to look back.

He does not miss to hear baekhyun’s defeated sigh.

And that is how chanyeol meets baekhyun, the real baekhyun. And that is how chanyeol, for the first time, forgets to take a shower as he goes home and lies on his bed, eyes closed from exhaustion, baekhyun’s image swimming in his head, making him dizzy.

 

 

 

The cafeteria is way too crowded for a Monday.

There is a prickling feeling at chanyeol’s neck as the hair on his nape perk up, a sudden shiver boring over him, making him know that someone’s watching him. He instinctively turns, his sandwich forgotten, and locks eyes directly with baekhyun from across the room. The said boy breaks the contact as soon as it happens though and chanyeol does not know why he is disappointed.

Has he been watching me all this time?

The second time the feeling reappears; chanyeol is sitting for a history lecture, aka the worst 45 minutes of his life. The feeling is back and he scans the room till he finds the culprit only to be disappointed again.

The third time, chanyeol is on a mission.

This time it’s him who is watching baekhyun as he bites into his apple, reading from a book. His eyes snap up and chanyeol sees the way he stops chewing for a moment, his eyes widening just a bit as he resumes, looking back at chanyeol.

This time, baekhyun stares back.

Chanyeol pats himself on the back.

Mission accomplished.

 

It’s not like baekhyun;s presentation isn’t interesting, it really is. It’s just that chanyeol finds the way baekhyun;s lips form a pout as he talks, or his eyebrows scrunch up when he is explaining a hard term, or the way his slender hands gesture in air to emphasize a point, Chanyeol finds that way more interesting than french revolution. And soon enough, baekhyun’s eyes are locking with his again and he finishes his remaining presentation looking at chanyeol and only chanyeol, making him fluster.

 

 

 

The staring becomes a thing.

Or more like a habit.

Chanyeol starts to scan his perimeters more thoroughly, always searching for a mop of shiny black hair and pouty lips. And for the first time he is glad that he has the height of a giant as he locks eyes with baekhyun over the bustling hallway. He doesn’t even feel weird when most of the times its him trying to make contact, searching around for baekhyun's eyes, then locking in a never ending stare, as deep as the ocean that swallows him whole.

 

 

 

It’s a relatively hot day as chanyeol takes a sip from his bottle, puts it down on the courtside bench and runs back into the huddle, resuming his game. Kris is making them practice extra hard for their tournament and everyone is just following his orders, refusing to back down without a fight.

“Park!! Dribble!! Elbow him!!” Kris screams and chanyeol knows he is mad since he used his last name. chanyeol does as told and surely, shoots a goal. He grins and high fives jongin, eyes running over the stands casually and he freezes until he finds a figure sitting in the last stands.

Baekhyun is engrossed in writing something in his notepad and he looks up when he hears the team’s cheers, his eyes skillfully finding chanyeol’s. It’s like he already knows what happened and even from the court, chanyeol can see the faintest smile on his face. The simple gesture has chanyeol’s heartbeat skyrocketing, and he wants to do nothing else but run up the stands and swoop baekhyun down for a kiss. Too bad he feels encouraging pats on his shoulder and he has to turn around and look at his team mates, smiling widely.

He scores two more hoops in a row but when he turns around, baekhyun is not there.

The disappointment is back again, this time, with a hint of distress.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he keeps feeling this way. The sudden urge to just push baekhyun against the locker and kiss the life out of him is there in his head all day every day. Instead of messing around with sehun and jongin, he spends his breaks between games to dwell on scenarios about baekhyun. How it would feel to hold baekhyun;s hand, how it would feel to hug him, and of course, kiss him. Kissing baekhyun has become chanyeol’s most imaginative fantasy, making him break in cold sweats whenever he spots the smaller. And whenever he sees baekhyun looking at him, biting his lip unconsciously, chanyeol just wants to storm over to where he is and kiss him senseless.

Is it normal to feel this way? He asks himself, and fails to get an answer.

Does that mean I like him?

He dare not open that door.

Too risky.

 

 

 

Baekhyun is way too pretty for his own good, chanyeol learns.

He is not pretty in a girly sense though. But he surely prettier that his previous girlfriends. He is pretty in a way that makes chanyeol feel like wow I have never seen a guy with a nicer looking skin and wow I have never seen a guy whom I have wanted to kiss so badly and no I have never seen a guy who is so beautiful in a one of kind of a way.

Because that is what baekhyun is.

One of a kind.

Too bad chanyeol couldn’t even stare at him the way he pleases because kris will always be there, right beside him, luring him back to the boring reality with talks about joonmyeon, basketball, kai’s chicken addiction, how joonmyeon is a fuck up, sehun;s never ending whining, and yes, of course, joonmyeon.

For people who hate each other, he surely talks a lot about joonmyeon, chanyeol thinks.

 

 

 

 

Kris has always been like a brother to chanyeol.

Chanyeol remembers the day when a 10 year old kris had helped him punch a bully on the playground for stealing his oreos.

After that, they were inseparable.

It’s funny though cause the kris that used to call chanyeol shorty is now grumbling at a giant chanyeol who’ll overpass his height in a few years.  
Chanyeol doesn’t know the deal between kris and joonmyeon, but like a silent agreement between them, he always stands beside kris, not speaking, but just providing his support, something he feels kris doesn’t even need. He is capable of taking care of himself, chanyeol knows that. Kris is the most popular student in the school, and being the captain of the football team just adds the cherry to the top. For chanyeol its different though, even though he is best friends with the most popular people in school, although he is loud and playful most of the times, talking with everyone without caring who they are, he still thinks of himself as different than his friends. Even though he thinks his friends are sometimes arrogant, and kris is sometimes taking things too far, he never says anything. He finds bliss in silence, if you decide to call him a coward, go ahead.

Chanyeol knows he behaves this way because he has nothing to fight for. And if he has nothing to fight for, he has no reason crossing his friends.

Not anymore though.

The presence of baekhyun just might change things.

Hopefully for good.

 

“What time is it?” Chanyeol averts his eyes from the cafeteria entrance and turns to jongin at his side. It was a shitty Wednesday and their tournament was approaching faster than ever. Meaning kris was making them work twice as hard, making it harder for chanyeol to stare at the object of his affection and sleepless nights. It has been a week since he last saw baekhyun and the restlessness that he is feeling in the pit of his stomach is not going to go away unless he sees the smaller again.

Maybe he does like baekhyun. A small voice at the back of his head whispers and chanyeol is this close to responding with a frantic yes! But stops himself with useless excuses that are in no way helpful to explain the way his heart speeds up whenever he spots baekhyun.

“Um… 12:25 to be exact.” Jongin looks up from his phone briefly and answers.

Okay.

Exactly four minutes then.

Chanyeol averts his eyes to the cafeteria entrance once again.  
He keeps on staring, tuning out sehun’s whining about homework and unconsciously starts counting down in his head.  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

12:29.

And as if on cue, he sees Kim joonmyeon’s stout figure walk in with kyungsoo in tow, both of them talking animatedly.

“Too bad baek can’t join us.” He hears kyungsoo grumbling.

“He has a competition soo, he’s busy.” Joonmyeon assures him as they take a seat but chanyeol doesn’t hear the rest, the wheels in his head already churning. He misses the way kris shouts dimwit fucker at joonmyeon to which the latter replies with asshole. He stands up abruptly, abandoning his lunch as he mutters out I’ll be right back and almost runs out of the cafeteria.

He needs to see baekhyun. Right now.

He just runs around the school in circles, trying to figure out where the smaller would be. Then it hits him. Baekhyun is always scribbling something in his book. Maybe he writes? Paints? Chanyeol crosses his fingers as he runs to the arts department. Feet screeching to a halt as he stops in front of the class. Then before he knows it, he is yanking the door open, startling baekhyun who is sitting by the window with a big canvas in front of him. So he does paint, chanyeol concludes and adds it to his things to know about baekhyun list.

Baekhyun is looking at him with wide eyes and chanyeol finally acknowledges his surroundings.

They are alone.

He is alone in a room with baekhyun for the first time and chanyeol is at a loss of what to do.

All of the moments and stolen glances and lip bitten gestures flash in his mind, making him remember that one fine morning when he came undone with messed up sheets and baekhyun’s name on his lips and as if it’s a harsh slap to the reality, he knows. He knows what he has to do. He walks over to where baekhyun is, still sitting silently on the stool in the window. He stands in front of him, admiring baekhyun in his full form for a moment. Baekhyun’s eyes look nervous, but when he licks his lips, chanyeol loses it.

“Chanyeol-" baekhyun tries to speak but chanyeol shuts him up with a kiss.  
And he thinks it should be illegal to feel someone’s lips so perfectly against your own. The sigh that escapes from baekhyun’s lips as he kisses him back eagerly should be illegal, the way he tugs at chanyeol’s lower lip should be illegal, hell byun baekhyun’s entire existence should be illegal.

He parts the kiss just barely, their breath mingled together as he looks at the way baekhyun’s eyelids flutter open and look at him.  
“Good luck for your compition.” Chanyeol breathes against his lips and walks out just as abruptly as he had arrived.

He doesn’t sleep a wink that night; he just relishes in the fact that he has a found a new drug to get addicted to, byun baekhyun’s lips.

He does know what the look he and baekhyun shared as he walked away means though.

This is our secret. Tell no one.

 

 

The second time they kiss is two days later.  
Chanyeol is sitting in the cafeteria, tuning everything out as always. He munches on his food, devouring it slowly. He spots joonmyeon in the crowded room and soon he finds himself standing next to kris as he starts throwing profanities in joonmyeon;s direction. It’s nothing new though, insulting each other is their routine. Every day, as if on reflex, they fight and everyone else just watches. Even chanyeol.

“Wu I’m not going to repeat myself again. Detention. Now.” Joonmyeon sighs, exhausted and chanyeol can see the bangs underneath his eyes. He sees the way joonmyeons bright face looks paler than ever today and his sparkling eyes have lost the entire spark for some reason. He wonders why that is but decides it’s none of his business.

Kris just folds his arms over his chest and smirks.

“Nah. I don’t feel like listening to a faggot today.” He says and chanyeol sees the way joonmyeon stiffens. But then he looks up at kris, not minding the fact that kris is a head taller than him, and spits out with as much venom as he can muster, “fuck you.”

Chanyeol averts his eyes from a shocked kris only to find warm brown ones staring at him and only him and he suddenly cowers under the heavy gaze. But then baekhyun licks his lower lip while still looking at him and chanyeol’s heartbeat is skyrocketing again, kris with his stupid fights and profanities be damned.  
He forcefully has to avert his eyes as he walks away with kris and sehun, back to the court for another tiring practice session.

He doesn’t miss the way baekhyun bites his lip, his piercing gaze sending the slightest shiver down his spine.

Its later that day when he is sitting in the empty locker room all alone after practice, that he remembers the slightest implication hidden in baekhyun;s eyes as he had stared at chanyeol. He doesn’t get to dwell on his thoughts though because the next thing he knows, baekhyun himself is walking in through the locker room doors, closing it behind him.

Chanyeols eyes run over baekhyun’s small frame hungrily as he too stands up and looks at an uncertain looking baekhyun standing with his uniform a bit disheveled and paint staining his slender hands. But chanyeol doesn’t get to say the hello that dies on his lips as soon as baekhyun strides towards him with a sudden confidence and slams him against a locker with an unknown strength. Kissing him with ferver.

Chanyeol basks in the bliss that is baekhyun;s lips as he bites on it, just enough to draw blood and then as if an apology, licks it softly. He hears baekhyun moan against his mouth and chanyeol finally loses it.

In a swift movement he has their positions switched, now baekhyun’s back hitting the locker with a soft thud but he could care less as he bends down slightly and hoists baekhyun up in one go, baekhyun legs finding their way around his waist and the way his hands mess up and tug at chanyeols hair has him groaning against baekhyun’s mouth. He feels baekhyun;s hip buck up into him and chanyeol becomes hyper aware of his surroundings and his aching hard on. He kisses baekhyun deeper, loving the way baekhyun;s tongue feels inside his mouth. Baekhyun tastes like the best thing he has ever tasted and chanyeol doesn’t want to stop. Not now, not ever.

He gasps when he feels a friction against his trousers which are feeling tighter than ever, and he instinctively bucks his hips up, swallowing baekhyuns moans as he rubs their erections together. They grind together in a perfect rhythm which surprises chanyeol. In a matter of mere minutes, he feels baekhyun shudder against him, breathing ragged as he comes undone in his pants and chanyeol follows suit, moaning in baekhyun;s mouth as he bites his lip again. The orgasm hits him hard and he feels baekhyun;s pants against his collarbone. Chanyeol has never felt the strong urge to just take someone raw right then and there before. He carefully lowers baekhyun down and kisses him again, this time slow and soft. Their breaths finally go back to normal and baekhyun parts the kiss this time, whispering against chanyeol;s lips,  
“Two days is a long time.” He says and chanyeol just stares at him intently, taking in the droopy eyelids and swollen red lips. He kisses baekhyun again till he hears the school bell ringing and then they part quietly, leaving after one another as nonchalantly as possible.

Not forgetting to revise their silent agreement.

This is our secret. Tell no one.

 

 

 

The kisses become a thing. Or more like a habbit.

Chanyeol manages to find baekhyun in the middle of the day and kisses him senseless in an abandoned classroom, the arts room, the locker room, till baekhyun is moaning in his mouth and begging him to take him right then and there. And baekhyun, being the tease that he is, kisses chanyeol secretly just before he is about to go and practice, making sure to mess with chanyeol’s head. Because baekhyun’s lips and moans and his breathtaking smile are the only things playing in chanyeol’s head on repeat as he scores a hoop and as a celebration, touches his lips on instinct.

They form a wordless language, understood only by the two of them.

Baekhyun has his own ways of letting him know what he wants and chanyeol has his own to let baekhyun know to follow him to an abandoned classroom and get shoved up against a wall.

They know they are walking on thin ice here but they won’t have it any other way.

 

 

They go all the way when baekhyun comes over his house for the first time.

It’s a Friday, meaning the start of a well-deserved weekend but chanyeol is unlucky to have to go and practice all day. Yes even on Sunday.  
It’s no surprise when his mom gushes over baekhyun and when chanyeol whispers to her after dinner to keep baekhyun a secret he is glad when she nods in understanding.

His parents are catching a late night movie, leaving them all alone.

Chanyeol decides to take a shower to calm his nerves. The fact that baekhyun is out there right now, in his bedroom, sitting on his bed has his heart racing. He hears baekhyun talk to someone on the phone as he wraps a towel around his waist and steps out. He sees baekhyun sitting on his bed, looking smaller than ever in his oversized t-shirt, the phone still in his hand as he stares at it, unblinking.

“What’s wrong?”Chanyeol asks nervously, taking a step towards the bed.

Baekhyun looks up at him dazed and licks his lips, eyes roaming over chanyeol’s body and chanyeol is glad, for once, that kris makes them go to the gym thrice a week.

“I won.” He mutters, as if not believing it himself.

“What?”chanyeol takes another step. He remembers the compition then, the one before their first kiss.

“It was my teacher. The compition. I won.” He says and the next thing he knows, chanyeol is tackling him down and pinning him to the bed, kissing him aimlessly.

“Congratulations.”Chanyeol says between kisses and he feels baekhyun smile against his lips. And soon enough he is tugging baekhyun’s shirt and pulling it over his head, revealing milky white skin that chanyeol just wants to ravish to no end. He kisses baekhyuns jaw, down to his neck and collarbones, leaving hickys and marks of possession down to his chest. He feels high on baekhyun;s moans as he bites and licks a pink perky nipple, making baekhyun arch his back. He tugs down baekhyuns sweatpants in one go along with his boxers.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Baekhyun pants, kissing his neck and that is all chanyeol needs to hear as he reaches out and takes out the bottle of lube from the bedside table.

He wastes no time as he prepares baekhyun, thoroughly sizzering his fingers in and out of that pink inviting hole, baekhyun biting his fist to muffle his moans. After the third finger he waits for confirmation and baekhyun just nods silently, urging him in a silent plea. Chanyeol obeys and thrusts in one go, baekhyun;s breathless moans feel like music to his ears.

“Chanyeol please.”Baekhyun pants and chanyeol learns that he likes the way baekhyun says his name. Like no one else says it.

“Say that again.” He pants as his thrusts become more erratic, making baekhyuns body shake in anticipation.

He feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach when baekhyun says his name again and soon they both come together, their pants and grunts the only sound in the silent room.

He smiles when he feels baekhyuns body go slack beneath him, eyes already droopy from sleep. He rolls over from the smaller and pulls baekhyun against the chest, giving him all of his warmth.

“What are we doing chanyeol?” Baekhyun mutters, voice muffled as he buries his face in chanyeols neck.

Chanyeol thinks about it for a moment. Really though, what are they doing? They know that if any of their friends find out, they are screwed yet they keep on coming back to each other…wanting more.

“I don’t know.” He whispers honestly, tightening his hold on baekhyun. “But I know I don’t want to stop.”

He feels baekhyun smile against his neck as he kisses chanyeols jaw.

“Me too.” He whispers back.

He stays up all night, just watching baekhyun, marveling at the way baekhyun whimpers and hugs chanyeol tighter, refusing to let him go.

He realizes it’s been a month since he met baekhyun and doesn’t remember the last time he was this happy.

 

They say nothing good lasts though.

Chanyeol feels on edge somehow.

He doesn’t know what it is, but he has a bad feeling about this as they finish practice and walk along the hallways after lunch, howling and talking loudly about the tournament. They are all sweaty and dirty but they could care less as they holler when jongin shouts “if we win this year I’m treating you all to chicken!”  
They pass by the arts department and chanyeols heartbeat is raging in his chest when he sees baekhyun along with his classmates with a big canvas in his hands.  
Kris doesn’t think twice though as he saunters over to baekhyun and corners him, towering over him at his full height.

“Aww look who it is! Mrs. Byun with her pretty little paintings!” He mocks and laughs, making everyone else in the hallway stare at the commotion.

Chanyeol sees baekhyun frozen in his place, wide eyes frantically searching for something. And chanyeol knows baekhyun is looking for him when he locks gazes with him. The pang in his chest is the hardest when he sees the hurt and helplessness in baekhyun’s eyes.  
They had come to an agreement saying they won’t stand up for each other for the time ever comes. It would be better if they didn’t draw any attention. And chanyeol, at this very moment, hates himself for agreeing with baekhyun.

“Look at that, dude! That is the gayest painting I’ve ever seen.” One of his teammate, Minho yanks the canvas out of baekhyun’s hands and laughs like a hyena, everyone else following suit. Chanyeol’s knuckles turn white in rage and he doesn’t remember a time when he wanted to punch minho in the face so badly.  
Chanyeol steals a quick glance at the painting in his hands and he just stares at the face of a beautiful girl with flowers in her hair. He remembers baekhyun telling him about another compition and he feels a sudden gushing feeling in his stomach when he looks at the girls eyes.

They are almond shaped. Just like his own.

“He is joonmyeon’s friend, the fuck did you expect? Now, let’s make it not so gay shall we?” Kris smirks and chanyeol has a sinking feeling in his stomach when he puts the canvas down on the ground and grabs the bottle of black paint from another student’s hands. He opens the bottle and slowly pours the black acrylic color on the beautiful painting, ruining it to its core.

Chanyeol stands there frozen along with an equally shocked baekhyun , both of them along with everyone else gaping at the now messed up painting on the floor. He feels kris sliding a hand across his shoulder as he laughs uncontrollably and when he hears a choked sob, his eyes snap towards baekhyun, his face now red with anger.

One minute kris smiling next to him and the next he is wincing in pain as a hard punch is thrown at him, ruining his perfect, model like face.

“What the fuck!” He hears kris shout.

Chanyeol watches in part amusement and part disbelief when he learns that its baekhyun who yanks kris down by his collar, his breathing ragged, eyes emitting fire as he spits out through gritted teeth,  
“What the fuck did I ever do to you?” He hears baekhyun say and chanyeol just wants to hug him and calm him down and maybe kill kris along the way.

He watches baekhyun pick up the canvas with a heavy heart and on instinct his hand reaches out for baekhyun but another curls around his other wrist, effectively stopping him. He turns around and comes face to face with jongin.

“Not now hyung.” He whispers. “Let him go.”

So chanyeol just helplessly watches baekhyun storm off. He is too worried and preoccupied with his inner thoughts to realize that jongin knows.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is surely going crazy as he runs around the school looking for baekhyun. He has looked everywhere. Every single place where he thinks baekhyun could be but so far he has no luck. He spots baekhyuns other friend kyungsoo walking out of the library and chanyeol decides to go in for the kill, consequences be damned.

“Hey…um kyungsoo?” He calls out and grimaces when he sees the way the boy stops dead in his tracks and gapes at him with his already wide eyes. Chanyeol decides it’s just his deep voice that scares kyungsoo.

“I…have you seen baekhyun?” He asks, panting and hopes kyungsoo doesn’t hear the desperation in his voice.

He is wrong though.

Kyungsoo does.

He looks chanyeol up and down and chanyeol doesn’t remember the last time he was sized up with such a scrutinizing gaze by someone who is a head shorter than him. He just decides to be patient and waits for kyungsoo’s answer, if the latter will even give him one.

“He went home.” He says flatly, hatred flashing in his eyes. “They…well your friends ruined his painting.” He says in accusation and the ache in chanyeol’s heart at the mention of his friends is too hard not to notice.

“I just wanted to see him and maybe apologize.” He says anyway and looks at the way kyungsoo’s scowl turns into amusement.

“Yeah you should do that; he is quite impatient you know.” He says with a small smile and chanyeol is now beyond confused.

“You should hurry up though, it’s raining.” And surely it is as chanyeol runs back to the nurse’s office where Kris and his friends are now sitting; one of his teammates enacting the whole scene which erupts fits of laughter from everyone.

Chanyeol clenches his fists in anger when he sees Minho laughing like a hyena along with kris. He storms over to kris and stands in front of him. He sees the way kris’ face is purplish and suddenly feels so proud of baekhyun. He truly admires the way baekhyun had stood up for himself and all he wants to do at this very moment is to kiss baekhyun and tell him how amazing he is.

“Kris I’m leaving early today.” He says and sees the way jongin’s head snaps up as he gaps at chanyeol. Kris just quirks a brow and narrows his eyes at him.

“Are you okay chanyeol? You’ve been acting weird lately.” He says and chanyeol wants to roll his eyes at the comment. But it was true though. Ever since he had met baekhyun, chanyeol could see that he was not being himself. Whether that was a good thing or not, he doesn’t know.

“Well I’m not the one who got punched in the face here.” Chanyeol smirks as he admires baekhyun’s work on kris’ face.

“Oh, this?” Kris points at his face. “Don’t worry about it yeol. You know me. I’ll make sure to turn that byun;s life a fucking mess. Mark my words. That’s what joonmyeon’s best friend deserves anyway. Fucking queers.” Kris spits venomously and chanyeol is sure his knuckles are turning white as he clenches and unclenches his fists in anger. Did kris really not know that his best friend himself was gay? Did he not pay attention when chanyeol was with his ex-boyfriend? How could Kris say that to him in the face? Chanyeol just looked at his best friend in the eye, trying to decide of Kris even was his best friend anymore.  
“You know what Kris?” He seethes, his anger finally taking over him.

“You’re a piece of shit.” He concludes venomously and storms off, sprinting out of the school, abandoning a shocked Kris and his bewildered friends at the nurse’s office.

 

He sprints down the streets, mumbling to himself as he searches for a house that fits kyungsoo’s description. It’s raining cats and dogs but chanyeol could care less.

He finds it soon enough though and it fits the description perfectly. Small and cozy.  
Chanyeol knocks the door and waits in the pouring rain before a woman opens the door and eyes him in curiousity.

“Is baekhyun here? I really need to talk to him I-"

“Are you chanyeol?” She asks instead and he just nods his head, dumbfounded.

“He wasn’t kidding huh. He has been a mess ever since he came early from school.” She leads him inside the house, eyeing him in amusement and chanyeol just gives an awkward smile In return.

“I’m Soyou by the way, baekhyun;s sister. He’ll be here in a moment. I’m sure he heard you come in.” She says with a small smile and when chanyeol nods, walks into the kitchen.

He is about to call her and ask where baekhyun is when he hears soft yet rushed padding from upstairs and when he turns his head upwards he sees baekhyun walk in, face pale, hair disheveled and wearing chanyeol;s pink Floyd t-shirt that he borrowed.

All of his rehearsed apologies flow out the window the moment chanyeol sees baekhyun’s tear stricken face. He sees the way baekhyun;s lower lip trembles as tears pool in his eyes and in a flash he feels the familiar weight in his arms as baekhyun almost runs down the stairs and into his arms. He staggers back a little but holds baekhyun close and tight, so so so tight he hopes baekhyun understands that he matters. He matters so much to chanyeol.

“It’s ruined.” Baekhyun sobs, face buried in his chest and chanyeol’s heart breaks in a million pieces when he hears baekhyun cry. He is so used to see the shy yet smiley baekhyun, laughing along with everyone every day that he realizes he doesn’t like this side of baekhyun. So small. So vulnerable. “It’s all ruined. He ruined it chanyeol. I worked so hard on it and he…he just…” he sobs harder and chanyeol rubs comforting circles on his back.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. “I’m so so sorry baekhyun.”

Baekhyun pulls back a little and looks at him, legs still around chanyeol’s waist.

“Why are you apologizing?”He asks, brows furrowed.

“Because I couldn’t stop him. I wanted to, I really did. But it’s just…I couldn’t. And I’m sorry for that. I’m very sorry.” Baekhyun just looks at him for a moment and then leans in and kisses him.

“Stay the night?” He whispers against chanyeol’s lips and looks at him expectantly.

How can chanyeol ever say no to that face?

 

 

They stay up all night talking. Something they’ve never done before. It sounds crazy but the only thing they do when they meet is kiss and make out so the talking is a new kind of change.

Chanyeol learns a lot of things about baekhyun that night. How he started painting when he was 5, how he and his sister love trekking, how he started singing when he was 12, how he loves to play piano and how he loves to take long walks, be at the beach or the park.

“Okay okay enough about me!!” Baekhyun giggles when chanyeol tickles him after baekhyun says he like power rangers and his favorite it the pink one. [What? she was cute! He says.] “Tell me what you like too.”

“I already told you.” chanyeol laughs, tickling baekhyun some more.

“Well then, tell me more.”Baekhyun insists and chanyeol stops tickling him.

“Alright.”Chanyeol puts his elbows up and peers down at baekhyun who is lying on the bed.

“I like your smile.” He says and grins when baekhyun widens his eyes but smiles up at him nevertheless. It’s the one that turns his eyes into tiny little crescents, chanyeol’s favorite one. He kisses baekhyun on the forehead.

“I like your voice.” He says and kisses baekhyun;s nose. He chuckles when baekhyun scrunches up his nose. “I like your body and trust me when I say that it is the most sinful thing in the world.” He whispers, hovering over baekhyun;s lips. He smirks when he feels baekhyun shuddering beneath him, not breaking eye contact. “I like your laugh and I want to hear it every day.” He kisses baekhyun;s cheeks. “I like your eyes.” He kisses baekhyun’s eyelids and the latter hums in response, a small smile on his lips. Chanyeol comes back to baekhyun’s lips but refuses to kiss him. He feels baekhyun shiver underneath him as he stares in anticipation. Seeing who’ll make the first move.

“But most of all,” chanyeol whispers, so close their lips are almost touching. He feels their breath mingle together and he puts his warm hand against baekhyun cold skin, making him shiver.

“I like you.” He whispers and closes the distance.

They kiss slowly, languidly until baekhyun bites his lips and then the kiss turns into something hungry, needy, turning them both impatient.  
Baekhyun pulls away and looks him straight in the eye.

“I like you too.” He says and pulls chanyeol down for another kiss.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun moans after almost hundred kisses, his body now decorated with hickys everywhere.

“Yeah?”Chanyeol breathes.

“I want you to fuck me.” Baekhyun whispers.  
Chanyeol just smirks and pulls off his shirt in one go.

 

 

 

The next day chanyeol sits in the locker room along with sehun and jongin. Sehun packs his bags and leaves saying he has to see his tutor. As soon as he walks out, jongin turns to chanyeol.

“So, did you go to baekhyun’s yesterday?” He asks and chanyeol chokes on his water.

He freezes when he sees how calm jongin is. He gapes at the younger, unable to form any words. How the hell could jongin know? As far as he knows, they’ve been pretty secretive. They made sure to take good measures so that no one could know. How the fuck did jongin even find out? And if he knows, then-

“How did you…how did you know?” He asks, bewildered.

 

“It’s not that hard to connect all the dots hyung.” Jongin sits down next to him and looks at him seriously.

Chanyeol panics.

“Jongin, please-"

“I’m not going to tell kris, if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s not my secret to tell anyway.”He shrugs and chanyeol lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Th-thanks.” He manages a small smile.

Jongin pats him on the back and chanyeol is happy that he understands. He can’t let kris find out, or joonmyeon for that matter. He just can’t. They won’t let them live.

They hate each other too much to let their best friends be together.

“Oh and hyung?” He hears jongin call him from the doorway.

“Yeah?”

“You two are cute together.” He smirks and walks out.

Chanyeol chokes on his water again.

 

 

 

Later that night, when they lay on chanyeol’s bed, both breathless, chanyeol breaks the comfortable silence.

“Jongin knows.” He whispers and grimaces when he feels baekhyun stiffen next to him.

“Kyungsoo knows too.” Baekhyun whispers after a while and chanyeol freaks out for real this time.

“WHAT?” He bellows, startling baekhyun.

“Um yeah…it’s my fault really.” Baekhyun smiles up sheepishly at him.

“How is it your fault?

“Well….we were watching you guys play and I…"

“And you what?”chanyeol narrows his eyes.

“Imighthavesaidyoulookedhot.”Baekhyun says hurriedly but chanyeol hears him anyway.

Chanyeol cannot keep the smirk off his face.

“You said what?”His grin only widens, making baekhyun huff.  
“Shut up.”

 

 

 

 

The tournament in in two days and kris has lost it.

He makes them all workout every single day now instead of just 3 days a week. Chanyeol’s day starts with practice, school, then gym and ends with practice again, giving him no time to see baekhyun. He doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. Because baekhyun Is his distraction, but he is also the best kind of distraction.  
He is so tired at the end of the day that he just comes home, falls on his bed face first and dozes off. He just needs this tournament to be over. They have to win this year. They have to. Once they do, everything will be worth it.

The stadium is full of screaming students but chanyeol’s heart is pounding when he hears the cheer from the changing room. He waits patiently for all the players to file out and heaves a long, frustrated sigh when he is left alone, like always. He takes a minute to calm down his racing heart and clenches his fists. He flinches when he hears a voice.  
“Don’t worry. You’ve got this.”

He turns around and sees baekhyun standing in the doorway, smiling softly at him.  
Without wasting a breath, chanyeol is halfway across the room, swooping him down for a kiss.

The kiss is desperate, he knows, but he just needs to relieve his frustration. He is glad when baekhyun kisses back just as desperately.  
“I’m nervous.” He whispers, closing his eyes as he leans his forehead against baekhyuns.

“Don’t be.” Baekhyun kisses the corner of his mouth. “You’ve worked hard for this. Now…Go get em tiger! Fighting!” He giggles when chanyeol kisses him harder.  
“I’ll be waiting for you.” Baekhyun says as he walks out,Squeezing chanyeol’s hand tightly.

“Promise?”Chanyeol knows he is being needy but he needs to hear it.

“Promise.” Baekhyun leans in again and kisses him one last time.

 

 

 

They do win.

It was actually kind of obvious though when kris scored in the last ten seconds.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe it though. He just stared wide eyed and frozen when a screaming jongin hugged him, along with sehun, both squeezing him so tight he found it hard to breath.

But chanyeol wasn’t listening when they announced their team as the winner. His eyes were searching the stands, looking for baekhyun. And when he found him, looking at him with tears in his eyes, giving him his crescent eyed smile, chanyeol knew.

He was so fucking in love with the boy it found hard to breathe.

He turned and saw jongin smiling at him.

“Go get him.” He whispered.

Chanyeol ran up the stands, ignoring the squeals from his classmates and shouts from the audience. He ran and ran and ran and only stopped when he was standing in front of baekhyun, panting heavily.

He saw the way joonmyeon’s eyes popped out of his head when he grabbed baekhyun’s hand and lead him out of the stands, all the way back to the changing room.  
He slammed baekhyun to the door and kissed him, he kissed him like he was his everything. Like baekhyun was the reason for his mere existence, which might as well be true at this point.

“Fuck I’m so in love with you. I love you and I don’t care about what everyone else will think, I don’t care if Kris finds out he can go fuck himself cause if he is not going to accept this then he has no right to call himself my best friend. And I don’t care that joonmyeon knows because I think we’ve stayed hidden long enough and I know you are out of bounds but fuck baekhyun I don’t care because I’m so fucking in love with you.” He breathes desperately when they part, chuckling under his breath when he sees baekhyun’s bewildered expression.

When baekhyun doesn’t speak for a whole minute, chanyeol leans down, their faces aligned, a teasing smirk on his face.

“Byun baekhyun. Did you hear what I just said? I said I’m in love with you.” He emphasizes the last part strongly, making sure baekhyun understands.

Baekhyun just stares at him, unblinking. He soon blinks slowly and looks up at chanyeol, swallowing thickly.

“Why?” He chokes out. “Why did you fall in love with me?”

Chanyeol just smiles at that and kisses him again. He knows what the answer is; he has known it for a long time.

“I fell in love with you because of the million things you never even knew you were doing.” He says confidently, his eyes never leaving baekhyun.

And there it is. The crescent smile that baekhyun blesses him is so blinding chanyeol feels like he is the luckiest man alive.

This time baekhyun pulls him for a kiss, before whispering against his lips,

“I love you too park chanyeol.” He smiles and closes the distance.

 

 

 

 

Kris sits in the locker room back at their school, sipping from his water bottle as he replays the game in his head. It had been a good game. Their team performed very well and he has to say that he is proud. It wasn’t easy getting stubborn teenage boys to work out every day for the past 3 months but in the end, it had all been worth it.

He is cut out of his reverie when he hears the door slam open and he sees kim joonmyeon walk in, halting in his steps when he spots Kris.

Kris’ eyebrows furrow immediately as he looks, no glares at joonmyeon. Even the student council president isn’t allowed in the locker rooms, so why the fuck is he here?

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He asks instead, making sure to put as much venom in his voice as he can muster.

He sees joonmyeon stiffen, eyes darting around the room, looking everywhere but at Kris. Kris hates the fact that joonmyeon isn’t meeting his gaze. Why? He doesn’t know.

“I…” joonmyeon stutters, playing with the hem of his sleeves and kris doesn’t know why he finds the site endearing. He just stares at the fidgeting boy in front of him, finding it unable to look away.

“I just…wanted to congratulate you…on your game. Yeah… that’s all really. Um…alright then…yeah.” He says and leaves the room just as abruptly as he came.

Kris just stares at the empty space where joonmyeon was standing a minute ago. He suddenly finds it hard to breathe in the stuffed locker room. He takes another swig of his water and stares at the closed door, a small smile plays on his lips on its own accord. He doesn’t know why he feels the sudden urge to burst the door open and run out. After what? He doesn’t know.

“Thanks.” He whispers in the empty room. The small smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is quite short but I hope you guys liked this! thanks for reading!! ^..^


End file.
